


hasta que una de las dos se mate

by muertxdeamor



Category: Vis a Vis (TV)
Genre: Ariel Is Shady Af, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Saray Deserves All The Good Things In The World, Zulema What The Fuck Are You Doing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor
Summary: Al igual que su nombre, el comienzo no importa. No realmente. Le parece estar reviviéndolo día a día, sin embargo.





	1. Chapter 1

**2015**

 

_Al igual que su nombre, el comienzo no importa. No realmente. Le parece estar reviviéndolo día a día, sin embargo._

 

* * *

 

 

Alarmas, puertas metálicas abriéndose y cerrándose. Broncas en los corredores, en las celdas. Amenazas por parte de los funcionarios, insultos por parte de las presas. Su banda sonora del día a día.

 

La llaman Ariel. No está segura quién dio lugar al mote, aunque su motivo es tan simple como evidente. Es pelirroja. Si lo piensa durante unos minutos, probablemente la culpable de todo sea Rizos en uno de sus muchos intentos por llamar siempre la atención. Es igual, no le importa.

 

-¿Estás segura? -le pregunta Miranda cuando se entera de que sus reclusas parecen haber tomado a su psiquiatra por una princesa Disney. Probablemente también se pregunte si ella o Sandoval se han pasado recetando medicación. Ariel se limita a encogerse de hombros porque de verdad, es igual, no importa. Siendo realistas, su nombre es lo menos relevante. 

 

Probablemente sea una buena señal la familiaridad que le tienen las presas. Pueden reírse del apodo e ignorarla durante las sesiones, y los días que echan una película Disney en la tele se convierten en un circo, pero el caso es que no suele tener problemas con las presas y siente que eso es todo a lo que puede aspirar. Le importa un pimiento cómo la llamen. Bastante tiene con escuchar a las presas (la inmensa mayoría de las veces esas mujeres no necesitan un psicólogo, sino alguien que las escuche), evitar que Tere tenga una sobredosis cada sábado o que Saray le clave un pincho a cualquiera que mire a Rizos más de tres segundos seguidos.

 

Para trabajar en una cárcel siendo psiquiatra (además de confesora y princesa Disney a tiempo parcial) Ariel tiene una vida bastante aburrida y bastante monótona. Su mujer no suele creerla cuando le dice que lo más emocionante de la jornada ha sido escuchar a Antonia despotricar contra las presas que trabajan en las cocinas.

-Es muy creativa con los insultos -argumenta. Marta suele limitarse a poner los ojos en blanco y preguntarle que qué le apetece cenar. Ariel se lo dice y mientras su mujer prepara la cena (la ayudaría, pero es un desastre en la cocina. Ya se encargará de recoger la mesa más tarde) observa el teléfono fijo preguntándose si esa será la noche en la que llame a sus padres. La mayoría de noches, la respuesta es no. La minoría, es si y después Marta la abraza mientras Ariel llora después de haber escuchado los gritos de sus padres. A veces no sabe por qué sigue intentándolo.

 

Con todo, su vida es bastante tranquila, y bastante monótona. Ya la quisiera Palacios para él; el pobre no respira tranquilo entre los táperes de su madre y las bromas más o menos crueles de las presas.

 

Todo se va a la mierda, sin embargo, cuando una tal Macarena Ferreiro ingresa en prisión (alguien tiene la brillante idea de intentar meterla en la celda de Zahir y, honestamente, ¿son gilipollas el resto de funcionarios?) y esa misma noche muere una presa.

 

* * *

 

 

La presa asesinada se llama Yolanda, estaba a punto de recibir el tercer grado, y parece un langostino demasiado cocinado cuando Ariel llega a todo correr a Cruz del Sur.

-Me cago en la puta -le da tiempo de decir antes de vomitar ahí mismo. Algún policía se queja y Fabio la aparta del cadáver antes de que termine de liarla.

 

Las lavandería se convierte en un ir y venir de policías en el que Ariel no pinta mucho (por no hablar de que muchos la miran mal por haber vomitado casi encima del cadáver) así que hace caso a las insistencias de Miranda y se dirige a su despacho a echar una cabezada. Duda de que pueda dormir.

 

Mientras camina por las galerías tiene la sensación de que alguien la mira, y no logra convencerse de que se lo está imaginando. Su cabeza decide que es un buen momento para recordarle que en efecto, el cerebro muchas veces capta cosas de las que uno no se da cuenta. En una cárcel, el darse cuenta puede ocurrir demasiado tarde. Por no hablar de que ha muerto una persona. ¿Quién le dice que la asesina no anda suelta en vez de en su celda?

 

Casi grita cuando divisa a Zahir mirándola desde su celda en una de las galerías superiores, pero se contiene a tiempo. Lo que le faltaba. Con pelos de loca, sudadera y los pantalones del pijama (no le dio tiempo a vestirse en condiciones antes de salir corriendo hacia la prisión) y a punto de gritar como una niña. Hace como que no ha visto a Zahir y continúa su camino hacia el despacho. A la larga probablemente sea lo mejor para su salud cardiovascular.

 

* * *

  

Miranda les reúne a todos a primera hora de la mañana y les comunica que alguien (o Palacios, o Fabio, o Paloma) manipuló las cámaras y borró las imágenes de la noche anterior. Ariel escucha las discusiones que se producen a lo largo de los quince minutos después agarrada a su taza de café y bostezando disimuladamente. 

 

En cuanto puede se escapa a su despacho; prefiere una sesión de terapia con Rizos antes que el circo que va a formarse en la sala de funcionarios. Su opinión cambia drásticamente cuando dicha sesión se convierte en cuarenta y cinco minutos de Rizos contándole las maravillas de la nueva reclusa. La misma a la que intentaron meter en la celda de Zahir y Saray, la misma que esa tarde termina en medio de una pelea en el comedor, y la misma que esa noche tiene que ser rescatada de la jaula de las pelotas en el patio. La misma a la que pillan con heroína. Y todo esto, recién llegada a la cárcel.

 

-También hay que decirlo -le comenta Ariel esa noche a su mujer-. Pobre Rizos, no se arrima a una buena.


	2. Chapter 2

De algún modo Ariel se queda echándole un ojo a las presas que preparan la misa para Yolanda. Nadie está muy segura de que fuese creyente, pero para algunas la misa es una nueva oportunidad para intentar seducir al pobre cura, y también para bajarse el vino de la misa. Ariel ríe entre dientes pero no dice nada al respecto.

 

En vista de que Sole se desploma después de haberse bebido medio litro de vino al trago, igual sí debería haber dicho algo.

 

* * *

 

 

Está distraída. Sole es una de esas presas con las que Ariel está siempre al borde de cruzar la raya; le tiene verdadero aprecio y eso hace que Ariel pase el resto del día nerviosa y a la espera de más información. No se centra. 

 

Tal vez es por eso que la visita de Zahir a su despacho la coge tan por sorpresa.

-Tú puedes recetar, ¿verdad? -le pregunta mientras se deja caer en la silla frente a ella. Ariel da un respingo-. ¿Y bien?

-Eh... sí. ¿Pero...?

-Estupendo, pues recétame un nolotil. ¿Qué? -le pregunta, o más bien le ladra-. Estoy con la regla.

 

Ariel asiente en silencio y prepara la receta. Sandoval suele negarse a dar analgésicos a las presas que no le siguen el juego, lo cual significa que se ha formado un pequeño mercado alternativo de mano de Ariel. Tampoco es que le importe demasiado. No es lo bastante sádica como para que dejar a las presas retorciéndose de dolor por la regla le produzca ningún tipo de placer, la verdad. Firma la receta y la deja sobre la mesa para que Zahir la coja.

-¿Algo más? -le pregunta, a pesar de estar segura de que sólo ha venido a por la receta. Saray a veces viene a verla (sobre todo cuando Rizos liga) pero Zahir jamás ha ido a ni una sola de sus sesiones. Ariel la observa coger la receta e inclinar la cabeza como un gato.

-Te queda mejor el pelo suelto -dictamina Zahir antes de levantarse y abandonar el despacho. Ariel inspira hondo y se acaricia la melena, recogida en el moño habitual.

 

Tenía el pelo suelto la noche anterior cuando venía de la lavandería y vio a Zahir despierta y mirándola desde su celda. La visita de la presa al despacho bajo la excusa de querer un nolotil ha debido ser su poco sutil forma de amenazarla, aunque tampoco era realmente necesario. Ariel ni tiene tendencias suicidas ni ningún deseo de enfrentarse a Zulema Zahir, muchas gracias.

 

* * *

 

 

(A pesar de la seriedad del momento, Ariel hace esfuerzos por no sonreír al ver a Zulema llorando en la misa de Yolanda. Es evidente que se ha tragado media caja de nolotiles y está más que un poco colocada.)

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Esa paya es gilipollas! -grita Saray. Coge uno de los cojines del sofá y lo lanza con furia contra la pared del despacho, torciendo uno de los cuadros-. ¡O sea! Le digo que se aleje, o la alejo yo, ¿¡y tiene los santos ovarios de venir a restregarme en la cara que Rizos...!? ¡Es que la cojo y la arrastro!

 

Ariel asiente en silencio.

-Continúa, desahógate.

 

La salud mental de Saray se lo agradecerá, y Miranda también, cuando Saray no coja a Macarena y la tire desde el tercer piso de las galerías.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando se acerca al despacho de Miranda después de echarle un ojo a Sole mientras duerme, Ariel la encuentra tirada sobre el sofá y bebiendo.

-Macarena Ferreiro nos ha contado que vio a Zulema con Yolanda la noche que murió -dice tranquilamente la directora-. Oh, y el hijo de puta de mi marido me ha dejado. Por carta. ¿Qué tal tu mujer?

-Bien...

-¿Te apetece un trago?

 

Durante unos instantes Ariel intenta calcular las horas de vida que le quedan a Ferreiro, pero en seguida se encoge de hombros y acepta la botella que le tiende Miranda.

 

* * *

 

 

Siguen borrachas cuando la policía llama a Cruz del Sur para informarles sobre el asesinato de Paloma. La mirada de Zahir cuando los funcionarios la llevan a aislamiento hace que a Ariel la recorra de arriba a abajo un escalofrío.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba a subirlo aún porque quería intentar que cada capítulo del fic cubra 2/3 de la serie, pero me di cuenta de que si pasaba al siguiente episodio iba a ser muy largo.  
> (Lowkey porque @rachelduncant ha subido uno de los suyos y así puede leer uno de los míos, que hace mil que no actualizo)

En silencio, Ariel observa cómo Fabio se esfuerza por meter las pertenencias de Paloma en una caja de cartón, cómo se desespera y empieza a despotricar cuando resulta evidente que no caben. Es necesaria la intervención de Castillo para evitar que Fabio se líe a hostias con la caja.

-Reserva la mala leche para más tarde -le recomienda el inspector-. Instituciones penitenciarias está obligando a Miranda a sacar a Zahir de aislamiento... Que empiece el _rock and roll_.

-Pero... ¿Ferreiro no había testificado en su contra? ¿Por el asesinato de Yolanda?

-Sí.

-Pues le quedan dos días contados -comenta Ariel. Frunce el ceño cuando todos la miran de hito en hito-. ¿Qué? Ni que fuera mentira. Por cierto, Palacios, ¿se puede saber por qué ayer no me cogías el teléfono? 

-Pues porque lo he perdido...

 

* * *

 

-Sole, ¿tú sabes algo de un nuevo teléfono que anda rodando por la prisión?

-¿Yo? Qué dices, mamita -la presa niega rotundamente con la cabeza. Ariel arquea una ceja.

-Ya. ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que...? Espera un momento.

 

Se asoma a la puerta de la enfermería, ya que no termina de creer lo que está viendo a lo lejos a través de la rendija.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace Ferreiro en pelotas en medio de la galería?

 

Se produce un pequeño altercado cuando Saray se encara con Macarena en las escaleras. Ariel no puede evitar estremecerse cuando todas las presas que están en las galerías empiezan a corear y a gritarle _SAPO_.

 

* * *

 

Fabio le pide muy amablemente (es decir, despotricando desde el otro lado de la sala de descanso y con lo que parece un arañazo en la cara) que  _por favor_ vaya a echarle un ojo a Zahir en la zona de reclusas peligrosas, porque...

-¡... como vaya yo, la reviento!

-Fabio, ¿me explicas qué hago siguiendo a Zahir como un perrillo faldero por el patio?

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

-Pues te cuento porque me estás pidiendo el favor, gilipollas.

 

A veces no soporta a Fabio. El funcionario se encoge de hombros.

-Si alguien te pregunta di... Di que estás recuperando sesiones de terapia con Zahir. Tampoco es mentira, ¿no?

 

No lo es. Zahir sólo pisa su consulta para escamotearle medicación (al igual que un buen número del resto de presas) pero jamás ha pisado las sesiones de terapia a las que Saray sí parece haberse aficionado.

 

Ariel observa el panorama en el patio mientras aprovecha para fumar un cigarro en silencio, observando a Zahir desde la distancia. La ve caminar de un lado a otro de su zona en la parte de las reclusas peligrosas y no puede evitar pensar que parece un animal encerrado, siempre a punto de saltar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará encerrada? Ya estaba en Cruz del Sur cuando Ariel llegó hace ya dos años, y en los dos siguientes jamás ha ido a terapia. Lo más parecido a un psicólogo que ha tenido es Saray siendo su amiga, y Ariel arruga la nariz. Saray como psiquiatra. La mera idea le produce un estremecimiento.

 

Tan absorta está en sus pensamientos que casi no se percata de que Macarena entra en el patio, seguida de cerca por Valbuena. El funcionario camina entre las presas como un elefante en una cacharrería y Ariel resopla. La discreción siempre ha brillado por su ausencia en Cruz del Sur. Ariel se gira al notar movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y maldice al ver a Zahir caminar rápidamente hacia Macarena.

-¡Zahir! -la llama. Para su alivio, la presa se detiene casi al momento y Macarena se escabulle rápidamente. Nadie parece hacerle demasiado caso a la valla que separa ambas presas, aunque... Mejor así. Zahir capaz es de saltarla sólo para estrangular a Macarena. Mejor no fiarse de la protección de una simple valla.

 

(Es otra valla lo único que la separa de Zahir. Intenta no pensarlo demasiado.)

 

-La que faltaba... Eh, ¿me das un cigarro?

 

Tras dudar durante un par de segundos, Ariel decide que si ese es el precio por una guardia pacífica, bienvenido sea. Saca otro cigarro, se lo pasa a través de la valla y le da fuego antes de inspirar hondo para armarse de paciencia.

-Estoy cubriendo el turno de Fabio porque le tienes hasta los cojones.  _Por favor_ -suplica-. ¿Puedes no montar ninguno de tus numeritos? ¿Durante veinte minutos?

 

Zahir la mira, arqueando una ceja mientras le echa el humo en la cara.

-Espera, déjame que piense...

 

Al final resulta que Zahir no tiene tiempo para pensarlo, ya que al otro lado del patio Saray le pega un balonazo en la cara a Macarena y la hace caer al suelo inconsciente. Zahir se pasa los siguientes veinte minutos descojonándose. Ariel se fuma otro cigarro mientras piensa que no les pagan lo suficiente.

 

* * *

 

Fabio reaparece justo a tiempo para llevar a Zahir y a las otras presas peligrosas al comedor. Ariel no tiene nada mejor que hacer (lo cual es un poco triste, si se para a pensarlo) así que le acompaña. Fabio parece querer comentarle algo pero no puede, ya que en seguida debe ir a evitar que Zahir se siente junto a otras presas.

 

-Zahir, aléjate de las otras presas...

-¿No puedo sentarme aquí?

-No puedes.

-... ¿Por qué?

 

Ariel no puede evitar el resoplido que se le escapa. Es de manual. No lo entiende. A Zahir  _le encanta_ jugar con los funcionarios y tocar los cojones en general. Ariel realmente no entiende que sus compañeros se dejen enredar en el juego tan fácilmente.

 

El pequeño altercado termina con Zahir dejando caer su bandeja bruscamente sobre la mesa más alejada. Ariel la observa beber un vaso de agua al trago y jugar con su comida durante literalmente medio segundo antes de apartar la bandeja de un golpe, haciendo un gesto universalmente traducible como  _a la mierda_. Es obvio que está frustrada.

 

Zulema Zahir frustrada no es bueno para la salud mental de los residentes de Cruz del Sur. Ni para Ariel. Su consulta se abarrota de presas contagiadas por el nerviosismo y las ganas de liarla de Zahir, y luego es responsabilidad de Ariel intentar tranquilizarlas. Porque la alternativa es que Sandoval las llene de tranquilizantes hasta las orejas y entonces ya la prisión terminaría de saltar por los aires. A veces no comprende cómo no ha ocurrido ya.

 

Aparta la mirada de Zahir cuando se levanta para devolver su maltratada bandeja a las cocineras. Se da cuenta de que Miranda acaba de abandonar el comedor (¿cuándo había llegado?) y de que Palacios habla con Fabio. O más bien lo intenta, porque Fabio le ignora completamente y camina hacia Zahir con una expresión asesina en el rostro. A Ariel le da mala espina pero no le da tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Fabio empuje a Zahir con el hombro. El golpe es tan fuerte que la manda al suelo.

 

-¡Fabio! -exclama. Ella y Palacios se acercan a toda prisa-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¡Joder! -es la única respuesta de Fabio antes de darle una hostia a la pared y abandonar a toda prisa el comedor. Ariel y Palacios se miran sin entender nada, moviéndose únicamente cuando un quejido de Zahir les llama la atención desde el suelo.

-Zahir... Vahir, venga, levanta -masculla Palacios mientras entre él y Ariel hacen lo posible por ponerla de nuevo en pie. Zahir intenta apartarles de un manotazo y lo único que consigue es hacerse más daño en el hombro. Ariel tira de ella hacia arriba y suspira.

-Te dare más calmantes.

 

No le da tiempo porque Miranda la asalta según sale del comedor.

-Tenemos un problema. Tere está embarazada.

 

Joder. Salen de una y se meten en otra.

 

* * *

 

- _Me prometiste que hoy vendrías a comer_ -protesta Marta. Ariel inspira profundamente.

-Lo dices como si lo hiciese a propósito.

 

Por supuesto, Ariel lo organiza todo para tener a una presa embarazada, a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo agrediendo injustificadamente a otra presa... Para no ir a comer con su mujer. Por supuesto.

 

- _Hace semanas que prácticamente no coincidimos en casa. Se suponía que hoy harías la guardia de noche y Sandoval haría la de día._

 _-_ Una de las presas ha tenido un ataque al corazón, otra ha sufrido una conmoción y lleva medio día inconsciente, y otra está embarazada -enumera Ariel. Siente una infantil satisfacción cuando escucha a Marta bufar al otro lado de la línea-. La enfermería está llena y Sandoval no da abasto.

- _Tampoco creo que intente dar abasto._

-Probablemente no -reconoce Ariel-. El caso es que me tengo que quedar. Yo no protesto cuando tú tienes guardias de noche, ¿verdad?

- _Yo no tengo siempre guardias de noche._

-Ni yo tengo siempre estos horarios de mierda. Lo siento, ¿vale?

- _Ariel..._

-¡Carrasco!

-Lo siento Marta, tengo que irme. Hablamos luego -Ariel corta la llamada justo antes de que se le acerque Palacios. El funcionario la observa con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, ¿te he interrumpido?

-No te preocupes, sólo era Marta. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

* * *

 

Por lo visto ocurre que no sólo Tere está embarazada (siendo su último vis a vis con su hermano) sino que además Fabio se ha liado a hostias con el inspector Castillo, y encima Ariel encuentra entre sus informes uno que se le ha debido traspapelar a Sandoval. ¿Se puede saber con qué pretexto ha metido a Rizos en la celda de Macarena?

 

Decide tras unos segundos que prefiere no saberlo y deja el informe al fondo de la pila. Bosteza y se estira hasta que le cruje la espalda. A continuación mira su teléfono y arruga la nariz al ver lo tarde que se le ha hecho. Probablemente Marta ya haya comenzado su guardia en el hospital y sinceramente Ariel tiene cero ganas de bajar a ver el partido con el resto de funcionarios. Por no tener, no tiene ni ganas de coger el coche para volver a casa y meterse en una cama fría y demasiado grande para una sola persona.

 

En fin. No será la primera noche que pasa en su despacho. Apaga todas las luces menos la del escritorio y se tumba en el sofá a repasar algunos informes después de cambiar la falda y la camisa por unas mallas y una sudadera. Le echa un ojo al de Macarena (aún no sabe qué esperar de ella, a pesar de que tiene claro que a la novata le falta instinto de supervivencia) y el de Saray (lo necesita, puesto que la va a liar en cuanto se entere de que Rizos ahora comparte celda con Macarena).

 

Ariel frunce el ceño cuando cierra el informe de Saray y el siguiente que coge de la pila resulta ser el de Zahir. Objetivamente, sabe que no tiene por qué leerlo. Tampoco es como si la presa fuese a empezar a acudir a terapia por inspiración divina, y por otra parte es bastante fácil de manejar. No le toques la moral. No la tomes por estúpida. Dale tabaco y mantén las distancias. La estrategia de Ariel le ha funcionado bien hasta el momento, pero de repente se encuentra observando la portada del informe con curiosidad. 

 

Hace una mueca y lo deja en el suelo junto al resto de la pila. No pasan ni tres segundos antes de que lo coja de nuevo y comience a leer.

 

* * *

 

-Ferreiro ha cambiado su testimonio.

 

Es lo primero que escucha Ariel por la mañana, demasiado temprano como para que su cerebro esté operativo.

-... ¿Qué?

-¡Que Ferreiro ha cambiado su testimonio! -insiste Miranda, casi fuera de sí-. No lo entiendo, hubiéramos cogido a Zulema por los... ¿Tú sabes algo?

 

Ariel pretende negar con la cabeza y decir "¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué iba a saber algo?". Es lo lógico, puesto que realmente no sabe nada.

 

Y sin embargo sus ojos se cruzan con los de Zahir, en el módulo, al otro lado de la verja. Y de repente Ariel es consciente de que está en el puñetero medio de la cárcel con una sudadera rosa, ojeras de mapache por haberse quedado hasta tarde leyendo el informe de la propia Zahir, y con pelos de loca después de haberse dormido durante un par de horas en el sofá. Y de que incluso encerrada, Zahir la mira como si supiese perfectamente todo esto.

 

Y no le sale la voz. Miranda bufa y se aleja a toda prisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración sobre el trabajo de Ariel: es la psiquiatra de la prisión pero como tampoco tiene demasiadas presas que vayan a terapia fuera de los grupos que organiza con Sandoval, pasa la mitad de su tiempo intentando evitar que las presas se maten entre ellas y la otra mitad del tiempo tirada por la prisión ayudando a los funcionarios a mantener calmado el ambiente. De ahí que esté en sitios en los que por ejemplo Sandoval no suele estar.
> 
> (Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca he comentado que el faceclaim para Ariel sería emblu)


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel no está demasiado segura de cómo planeaba empezar su turno de noche, pero fijo que no era visitando a Rizos en aislamiento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has empezado una pelea en el comedor?

 

Es una pregunta bastante estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que le ha metido un bandejazo a Macarena después de acusarla a gritos de tener el dinero de Yolanda. Pero es el protocolo. Y aunque por una vez a Ariel le gustaría oír la excusa, Rizos no abre la boca.

 

Ariel está cansada, tiene ganas de fumar y aún no se ha tomado el primer café así que anda algo falta de paciencia. Pone los ojos en blanco y abandona la celda. Ahora encima tendrá que adelantar la terapia con Saray, quien a todas luces estará cabreada. Estupendo.

 

Se cruza con Palacios de camino a su consulta. El guardia parece haber salido del despacho de Miranda, muy disgustado y caminando tan deprisa que casi se lleva a Ariel por delante.

-¿Palacios? ¡Palacios?

 

Frunce el ceño cuando no le contesta. No es propio de él. 

 

Después de una monótona noche de guardia (con el informe de Zahir cuidadosamente devuelto al fondo de la pila, poco tiene que hacer salvo acordarse de los muertos de Sandoval. Él siempre se lleva las mejores guardias) Ariel se acerca a la sala de descanso a por un café. El quinto, si lleva bien la cuenta. Por el camino se cruza a Valbuena con cara de muy mala hostia.

-Valbuena, ¿te has dado cuenta de que...?

-¿De que tengo la entrepierna llena de crema de manos? No, por supuesto que no me había dado cuenta -le responde cortantemente-. Gracias, Carrasco. No sé qué haría yo sin ti.

-Las guardias de noche nos sientan de miedo, ¿eh?

 

Recibe un gruñido por respuesta. El ridículo intercambio, sin embargo, hace que Ariel vuelva a la consulta de bastante mejor humor.

 

Al menos hasta que se encuentra un puto escorpión en el suelo, junto al sofá. Casi se le cae el café al verlo.

-No me lo puedo creer -masculla. Le da un golpecito con la punta del pie y el diminuto animal hace amago de clavarle el aguijón-. Me cago en...

 

Dando un rodeo hasta su mesa, se sienta en el borde y activa el interfono que comunica directamente con megafonía.

- _Zahir, acuda a la consulta._

 

Espera de todo corazón que por una vez Zahir haga lo que se le ordene. Era demasiado esperar, sin embargo, y diez minutos después activa el interfono de nuevo.

- _Zahir, mueve el culo y ven a la consulta de una p... De una vez._

 

El coro de risas de las presas en la galería no se hacen esperar. Ariel inspira hondo durante los siete minutos de reloj que le lleva a Zahir abandonar la galería y subir unas tristes escaleras. La reclusa entra sin llamar y se planta frente a Ariel con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Llamabas? -pregunta tranquilamente. Ariel se esfuerza por mantener una expresión neutral.

-No sé qué trato habrás hecho para que te dejen tenerlo, ni con quién, ni me interesa. Pero ¿puedes, por favor, no dejar tirado a tu escorpión por la prisión? Lo único que vas a conseguir es que le pique a alguien. O que alguien se lo cargue.

 

Zahir resopla y se agacha para coger al escorpión por el aguijón.

-Tanto drama por este bicho -dice, riendo entre dientes. Se incorpora y acaricia la coraza del escorpión sin apartar la mirada de Ariel. La psiquiatra se pregunta quién se envenenaría, si Zahir o el escorpión, si este le clavase el aguijón-. ¿Qué haces ahí subida? ¿Te da miedo?

-Lo último que me falta ahora mismo es que me pique ese bicho -Ariel abandona todo disimulo y sube los pies a la mesa, cruzando las piernas-. Eso no tiene que ver con el miedo.

 

Traga saliva cuando de repente Zahir se adelanta un par de pasos. Ariel es algo más alta que ella, pero al estar sobre la mesa queda a la altura perfecta para que las manos y el escorpión de Zahir le queden frente a la cara.

-Le tienes miedo -insiste la presa, partiéndose de risa. Parece importarle muy poco el tener en manos a un animal venenoso al que está zarandeando-. Pobrecito, pero si no hace nada... Se quería dar una vuelta. Ver mundo. ¿Te gusta viajar?

-El día que mi sueldo de mierda me permita viajar, te aseguro Zahir que tú serás la primera en enterarte -Ariel se estremece cuando el escorpión abre y cierra las pinzas-. Quítame ese bicho de la cara. ¿A qué estás jugando?

 

Contra todo pronóstico, Zahir hace una mueca a la que sólo se le puede llamar puchero.

-¿Sabes? Eres más divertida cuando vas en pijama por la prisión y te asustas hasta de tu sombra.

 

Las palabras no terminan de calar en Ariel hasta que Zahir se aleja y está a punto de abandonar la consulta.

-¡Zulema!

 

No sabe qué le sorprende más, si que se le haya escapado su nombre o que Zahir realmente se detenga en seco junto a la puerta y se gire con curiosidad. La psiquiatra traga saliva.

-Por la noche, después de ponerme el pijama... Reconozco que no me fijo demasiado en las cosas -balbucea cada vez de forma más atropellada. Los ojos de Zahir son demasiado verdes y parecen atravesarla de lado a lado-. Me duermo en seguida. No sé si me explico.

 

Traducido: " _No tengo absolutamente ningún interés en comentar por ahí que te vi muy despierta la noche que mataste a Yolanda. Por favor, no me mates a mí también_ ".

 

-Hasta el momento, has sido la más lista de las tres -dice Zahir tras unos segundos. Parece vagamente satisfecha-. Me gusta.

 

Le guiña el ojo y abandona la consulta, y Ariel se queda sentada sobre su mesa y preguntándose qué coño hace encubriendo un asesinato.

 

* * *

 

 -Tere, ¿me explicas por qué la directora te ha mandado a aislamiento?

-Puede.... Bueno, Ari... Puede que haya acusado a Palacios de violarme... ¡No me mires así, joder! Todo esto es porque Macarena está embarazada y...

-... ¿Se puede saber qué coño os pasa por la cabeza?

 

* * *

 

 

Ariel sigue mandándole mensajes a Palacios (el pobre parece haber recuperado su teléfono, y ambos flipan con toda la situación) cuando aparece el inspector Castillo.

 

-Buenas, Carrasco.

-Buenas, Castillo. ¿Ya me vienes a revolucionar el gallinero?

 

Y es que le parece bastante rastrero chantajear a Rizos para que haga que Macarena se delante a sí misma. Por no hablar de que Macarena se va a cabrear cuando se entere, Rizos se va a cabrear a su vez, Saray probablemente termine involucrada de algún modo y si la lían demasiado, lo más seguro es que Zahir encuentre algún modo de usar semejante pifostio a su favor.

 

Todo esto conlleva más sesiones de terapia. Y al menos otro intento de fuga del escorpión de Zahir. Castillo resopla.

-No te pagan lo bastante como para aguantar a esta panda de locas.

-No, la verdad es que no. ¿A que no sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy?

-Sorpréndeme.

-A mí me han puesto un escorpión en la cara y a mi amigo le han acusado de violación.

-Pues lo que viene siendo un día tranquilito en la oficina.

 

Ariel y Castillo se descojonan juntos bajo la atónita mirada de la directora.

 

* * *

 

 

Al final, como era de suponer, terminan obteniendo pruebas de que Macarena efectivamente sabe dónde está el dinero de Yolanda.

 

Como también era de suponer, es Ariel la que se ve en medio de la operación que se lleva a cabo esa misma tarde.

 

-A mí no me mires -protesta Castillo, jadeando mientras se abren paso a través del bosque-. Tiene que estar presente algún alto cargo de la prisión para que todo esto tenga validez judicial, y Miranda tenía una reunión.

-Ya, y Sandoval ha delegado en mí. Para variar.

 

Ariel bufa y se recoge un rizo que se le escapa de la trenza. Llevan varias horas buscando una roca musgosa en concreto, en vano, puesto que Macarena decide que cada roca que examina minuciosamente durante algunos minutos finalmente no es la roca bajo la que está enterrado el dinero de Yolanda.

 

Mientras caminan, no puede evitar escuchar a Macarena hablando de su embarazo y a Fabio diciéndole que los niños arreglan cualquier situación. Ariel hace una mueca. Ese pensamiento está tan equivocado de tantas maneras distintas que no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

 

Castillo le pregunta a Macarena sobre otra roca. Ariel decide espabilarse y alcanzar al resto del grupo de una vez (preferiría no perderse en el bosque. Ese sería un final de mierda para su día de mierda) pero de repente alguien la agarra por detrás y le tapa la boca antes de que pueda gritar.

 

El pánico la sacude de arriba a abajo y Ariel forcejea y patalea lo más fuerte que puede para intentar soltarse. Alarga los brazos y araña allá donde alcanza; sus dedos resbalan con la sangre y obtiene a cambio un siseo de dolor pero el triunfo le sabe a poco cuando su atacante la aplasta violentamente entre su cuerpo y un maldito árbol. El golpe la deja sin respiración y hace que todo le dé vueltas.

-Si gritas, estás muerta -le dice el desconocido, con un ligero acento. La seguridad con la que habla hace que Ariel enmudezca incluso aunque ya no tiene su mano sobre la boca. Su atacante le sujeta las manos a la espalda con tanta fuerza que a la joven le crujen las muñecas, pero no le importa, porque para su desgracia reconoce ese acento-. ¿Me has oído? Calladita y quieta.

 

Es el mismo acento que el de Zulema cuando canta en el patio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Zulema le encanta tocar la moral. Y a día de hoy, sinceramente, estoy medio convencida de que el escorpión de Zulema se escapó y sigue dando vueltas por Cruz del Sur. El pobre bicho se pasó media temporada tirado por ahí :/
> 
> (Dije que no iba a subir más caps de momento porque en enero tengo exámenes, pero es que he tenido uno y ha sido tal pifostio que digo mira... a ver si me subo la moral un poco)


	5. Chapter 5

El corazón le late tan rápido que nota cómo el pulso le retumba en los oídos. Ariel supone que se debe a que está en medio de un puto tiroteo.

 

El.... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lo sabe, está harta de leer su nombre en el informe de Zulema. Ambos esquivan un balazo de Castillo por los pelos y Ariel recuerda que se llama Hanbal justo antes de estamparse de cabeza contra su hombro.

 

Después de arrastrarla durante varios cientos de metros y obligarla a mantenerse en silencio mientras casi mata a dos hombres cavando, el asesino mantiene un brazo firmemente envuelto a su alrededor. Cada vez que se gira para esquivar las balas, Ariel casi sale despedida y sus pies no tocan el suelo. Aún no la ha usado de escudo humano pero no tardará, porque acaba de cargarse al ayudante de Castillo, y Ariel no está segura de qué vale más. La vida de una civil o la muerte de un criminal buscado por la Interpol.

 

En apenas tres segundos, Hanbal les dispara a Castillo y a Fabio antes de agarrarla por la muñeca y tirar con fuerza.

-¡Muévete!

 

No mira hacia atrás y tampoco se producen más disparos. Ariel bastante tiene con seguirle el paso a duras penas y no hacer nada que haga que la mate, pero no puede evitar pensar en sus compañeros. No pueden haber muerto. ¿No? No los dos. ¿Y qué pasa con Macarena?

 

Se le escapa un chillido cuando Hanbal tira de ella hacia el suelo, y casi al instante le vuelve a tapar la boca con la mano.

-¡Silencio! -sisea. Esta vez, cuando Ariel se retuerce es capaz de sacarse su mano de encima.

-Me cago en...

 

Enmudece cuando de repente tiene el cañón de la pistola junto a los labios. Hanbal ríe entre dientes.

-Así me gusta. ¿Dónde está el dinero?

-No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! -repite Ariel cuando Hanbal hace una mueca y presiona la pistola contra su cara. Intenta alejarse, pero aún la tiene agarrada por la muñeca-. La única que lo sabe es Macarena. Vio unas imágenes, pero nosotros no las tenemos.

-No te creo.

 

Ariel bufa.

-¿Qué gano mintiéndote?

-¿Nueve millones? -le pregunta Hanbal, mirándola como si fuese gilipollas.

-De poco me van a servir con un tiro en la puta cabeza. 

 

El argumento no parece terminar de convencerle, pero tampoco hace más por sonsacarle nada. Después de mascullar algo en árabe, le pasa un brazo por los hombros (de esta manera la pistola queda muy cerca de su estómago, algo que a Ariel no se le escapa) mientras con la otra mano sigue agarrando férreamente su muñeca, tan fuerte que Ariel puede ver los moratones que empiezan a formarse.

 

No se atreve a moverse así que permanece junto a Hanbal, en silencio y agachada prácticamente bajo él, a la espera de... ¿De qué? ¿De alguien, de que le vengan a recoger? Ariel no tiene ni idea pero internamente suplica que tan sólo la deje marchar. En el fondo tiene que saber que no le será útil, que llevarse una rehén consigo tan sólo le traerá más dificultad para escapar de las autoridades.

 

También es posible que opte por la vía rápida, y que use la pistola que lleva los últimos diez minutos resbalando de su estómago a su cadera. Probablemente lo haga a propósito, el muy hijo de puta. Pero Ariel lleva años trabajando en una cárcel. Tendrá que currárselo un poco más para ponerla nerviosa.

 

Por ironías de la vida, el nerviosismo llega cuando Ariel ve aparecer a Macarena. Y es que la pobre arrastra la desgracia y la mala suerte allá por donde va. Está cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza, y Ariel apenas tiene tiempo de preguntarse quién más ha muerto antes de que Hanbal tire de ella bruscamente para ponerla en pie.

-Vamos, arriba. ¡Quieta!

 

A Ariel se le escapa un chillido cuando se ve con el brazo de Hanbal alrededor de su cuello y la pistola de nuevo en la cara. Macarena se detiene en seco, pero cuando se da la vuelta lo hace con una pistola en la mano que se tambalea cuando reconoce a Ariel. Ariel, por su parte, quiere golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol. ¿A quién coño le ha parecido buena idea darle un arma a esa mujer, bajo ninguna circunstancia?

 

Hanbal parece pensar lo mismo (que Macarena con un arma es una puta bomba de relojería, capaz de llevarse por delante a alguien aunque sea por accidente) ya que Ariel nota su cuerpo relajarse mientras baja un poco su propia pistola. A continuación Macarena tiene la brillante idea de decir dónde está el dinero y a renunciar así a lo único que la mantenía con vida. No parece por la labor de colaborar más, sin embargo, así que Hanbal opta por darle un recado para Zulema. Ariel realmente intenta no escuchar, en el fondo sabe que será mejor para ella si logra salir del bosque sin saber nada, pero Hanbal está demasiado cerca y sus palabras se le graban a fuego en la cabeza. 

 

Y después, Macarena dispara.

 

* * *

 

-O sea, ¿que fuiste tú el que tuvo la brillante idea de darle un arma a Macarena?

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? -pregunta Castillo-. ¿Mandarla sola por el bosque, desprotegida, con el Egipcio suelto?

-La única que se llevó un tiro fui yo.

-No me vengas con cuentos, Carrasco, que apenas te ha rozado, y yo tengo dos balazos en la pierna.

 

* * *

 

Una vez les localizan, la policía la interroga exhaustivamente. Ariel, cubierta de tierra y rasguños después de que Hanbal la arrastrase por medio bosque, y con la herida de la bala que le rozó, cada vez tiene menos espíritu para contestar. No, Hanbal no le dio ninguna pista sobre su paradero. No, no sabe quién demonios eran los tipos que cavaban en el bosque. No, no reveló ninguna información puesto que no la tenía.

 

(Esto último es mentira. Le dijo que Macarena sabe dónde está el dinero. Pero la propia Macarena se lo dijo, minutos después, por lo que la mentira de Ariel no cambia absolutamente nada.)

 

Sandoval le da tres puntos en la enfermería, Marta la llama desde el hospital, Palacios la abraza en la sala de descanso y la vida sigue. Por irrisoria que parezca la idea de haber estado en un bosque como rehén apenas unos días antes, Ariel tiene trabajo. Supervisar la obtención del tercer grado de Rizos, y por curioso que parezca, evitar que Saray le parta la cara a Zulema.

-Pero vamos a ver -insiste por quinta vez. Está pesada, pero es que se le está pasando el efecto de los analgésicos y le duelen los puntos y se pone de mala uva-. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-¡Pero a ti qué más te da! -le grita Saray, dando un golpe sobre la mesa de la consulta-. ¿Eh? ¿A ti qué más te da? Los payos no entendéis esta puta mierda, o no la queréis entender, yo ya no sé...

 

El arrebato de Saray hubiese resultado más imponente de no ser porque la joven está llorando a moco tendido y el maquillaje le resbala por las mejillas. Ariel aguarda pacientemente a que se desahogue y se deje caer sobre la silla con la cara entre las manos antes de volver a hablar.

-Saray, pongamos las cosas claras. No tienes tantas amigas en esta prisión. Estás cabreada con Zulema, que es tu mayor apoyo, y si el asunto es tan grave no creo que vayas a ir a hablar con Rizos -razona Ariel. Es casi doloroso ver el espasmo de los hombros de Saray al oír el nombre de su ex-. Hasta ahora nos había ido bien, me habías hablado de tus cosas, de tu vida y de Rizos... No te cierres. 

-Ya. Eso es fácil decirlo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 

Ariel resopla. Ahí no le falta razón. En cualquier sentido.

-Míralo de este modo. Nada de lo que me cuentes puede tener ningún efecto sobre tu condena, o sobre tu vida en la cárcel o fuera de ella. ¿Qué pierdes por contármelo?

 

Pasan varios segundos antes de que Saray inspire hondo para tranquilizarse antes de hablar.

-Mi padre quiere que me case. Y...  Y Zulema le ha contado a mis padres que soy lesbiana, y ahora mi familia no me habla... No me cogen el teléfono...

 

Esas palabras son como un puñetazo en el estómago para Ariel. Tarda varios segundos en contestar, porque no le sale la voz.

-Creo... Sé cómo te sientes.

 

Saray alza la cara, roja de ira e indignación, y comienza a gritarle antes de que Ariel pueda decir nada más. Se ve obligada a alzar la voz para que la escuche.

-¿¡Pero tú sabes con quién estoy casada!? -pregunta a voces, levantándose de la silla y rodeando el escritorio. Saray se levanta a su vez y la empuja por los hombros.

-No, ¡no lo sé, y me la suda, ME LA SUDA, porque...!

-¡SARAY! -chilla-. Mi mujer se llama Marta. ¿Me oyes?... Mi mujer se llama Marta.

 

Ariel siente ganas de llorar al ver la expresión confusa y desolada de Saray, pero las aguanta de mala manera.

-No soy lesbiana, soy bisexual, pero para el caso... A mis padres les dio igual y me echaron de casa a los diecisiete -le explica. Le rompe el corazón ver que Saray llora de nuevo y no puede evitar abrazarla. La presa se aferra a ella como una niña-. Sé lo que se siente al perder una familia.

-No tenía derecho -susurra Saray-. Es mi puta vida, ella no tenía derecho...

-Ya sé que lo que ha hecho Zulema está mal, pero lo ha hecho porque te quiere. Sí -insiste Ariel cuando Saray se revuelve y niega con la cabeza. Sonríe tristemente mientras le limpia las lágrimas con los dedos-. Tiene muchos problemas, créeme, pero en el fondo te quiere. Lo ha hecho para librarte de una vida que no te mereces.

-¿Ha vuelto a hablarte? ¿Tu familia?

 

La cara de Saray cuando Ariel le dijo que no, que sus padres aún no quieren saber absolutamente nada de ella, la persigue incluso después de que haya abandonado la consulta. Ariel pretende ir a por café a la sala de descanso, pero en el camino se cruza con Macarena.

 

-Ne… Necesito su ayuda, Por favor, es urgente…

 

Parece tan desesperada que Ariel se detiene en el sitio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El Egipcio me dio un mensaje para Zulema, pero no consigo recordarlo. Por favor -Macarena le coge las manos. Está a punto de echarse a llorar. Ariel ya ha visto demasiado llanto por un día-. Por favor, usted estaba allí, usted también lo oyó. Tiene que ayudarme, Zulema me va a matar…

-Tranquila -dice Ariel lentamente, intentando hacer memoria-. No te preocupes. No te pasará nada.

 

* * *

 

Encuentra a Zulema en la lavandería, sola. O no es muy rápida en su tarea, o tarda más a propósito para tener un rato a solas. Probablemente lo segundo. Teniendo en cuenta el abarrotado ambiente de la prisión, Ariel no puede decir que no la comprenda.

-Zulema…

 

La presa da un respingo al apartarse de la lavadora y la mira, inclinando la cabeza como un gato.

-Doctora -la saluda. A pesar de que todo parece normal, cuando se aparta de la lavadora Ariel no puede evitar pensar que oculta algo-. ¿Desde cuándo es Zulema y no Zahir?

-Pues desde que tu puto novio casi me revienta la cabeza contra un árbol, en el bosque.

 

Es una satisfacción infantil, pero satisfacción al fin y al cabo, la que siente al ver el desconcierto de Zulema.

-Pensaba que Macarena…

-Deja en paz a Macarena. Tengo un mensaje para ti.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje?

-Ta... Tahiri natsuki -dice Ariel. Arruga la nariz. Con toda seguridad acaba de patear un idioma.

 

Zulema repite las palabras para sí misma un par de veces y antes de que Ariel pueda reaccionar, la agarra con fuerza por el cuello y tira hasta que sus caras están al mismo nivel.

 

Aunque no es lo más inteligente, después del bosque el primer instinto de Ariel es resistirse. No tiene nada que hacer contra Zulema, sin embargo, y es por ello por lo que termina con uno de los brazos de Zulema sujetándole los suyos contra su cuerpo y su mano alrededor de su cuello. Zulema tropieza y las arrastra a ambas en una caída frenada por el golpe seco que se dan contra la lavadora.

 

-¿Dónde le has visto?

-En el bosque -contesta Ariel al momento. Jadea cuando la mano que tiene alrededor del cuello aprieta bruscamente.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-El mensaje... Era de Mac... De Macarena...

 

Gime con alivio cuando la mano de Zulema se afloja y le permite de nuevo respirar.

 

-Menos mal que querías que dejase en paz a Macarena. 

-No soy estúpida -jadea Ariel. Es rastrero, pero cierto. Sencillamente no está dispuesta a ser estrangulada por salvarle el culo a Macarena.

 

No puede evitar apoyarse sobre Zulema mientras recupera el aire. Espera un empujón que sin embargo nunca llega y para su sorpresa, Zulema no reacciona al tenerla pegada a su cuerpo. Probablemente debido a que ella también recupera la respiración después del forcejeo; Ariel nota su pecho subiendo y bajando contra su espalda y su aliento en su cuello. Su brazo aún la rodea con fuerza.

 

-¿Le habéis disparado?

 

Tras unos segundos de titubeo (segundos en los que Zulema la atrae más hacia ella y se las ingenia para convertir su cuerpo en una promesa de dolor) Ariel decide contar la verdad.

-Alguien le dio un arma a Macarena. Pero yo estaba delante y me llevé la bala -añade-. A él no le pasó nada.

-No te creo -gruñe Zulema junto a su oído. Ariel traga saliva.

-Tengo una herida en el costado derecho.

 

Zulema la sujeta contra ella con una mano mientras con la otra levanta la camisa y busca la herida. Ariel se muerde los labios para evitar un siseo de dolor cuando sus dedos tropiezan con los puntos.

 

-Como le hagáis daño, yo misma te ato a esa silla y hago que termines _peor_ que Yolanda.

 

Ariel se estremece, y no sabe por qué. Por la amenaza, por el aliento de Zulema en su cuello o por sus dedos que de repente juguetean con la cinturilla de su falda. Se trata de un gesto demasiado natural y demasiado inocente viniendo de alguien que acaba de amenazarla de muerte, y a Ariel la pone histérica. Sin embargo, ni ella ni Zulema hacen nada por apartarse.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Ariel se queda dormida esa noche, después de acostarse con su mujer por primera vez en semanas, tiene un sueño inquieto y acelerado que involucra balas, bosques y escorpiones. Despierta a punto de gritar cuando nota a alguien respirando en su cuello, pero tan sólo se trata de Marta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanbal podría haberle dado el mensaje directamente a Ariel, pero aún necesitaba hablar con Macarena para averiguar dónde está el dinero.
> 
> Y de este modo... Bueno. Hasta el momento, Ariel ha encubierto un asesinato y, sin saberlo, colaborado en el intento de fuga de Zulema... Ambas cosas voluntariamente. Ahí lo dejo.
> 
> Edit: Ariel ha pasado de psicóloga a psiquiatra para que tengan sentido algunos detalles.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel está tan adormilada que apenas es capaz de levantar los ojos de la mesa, ni siquiera cuando Miranda anuncia que les han descongelado la paga de Navidad.

 

No puede evitar prestar atención, sin embargo, al oír hablar sobre la inminente boda de Saray.

 

-¿Desde cuándo se va a casar...? ¡Oye! -protesta Palacios cuando Ariel le da con el codo. La joven apenas se molesta en intervenir. Después de otra guardia nocturna, está demasiado cansada como para ponerse a discutir con sus compañeros acerca de la moralidad de usar la boda de Saray como propaganda.

-Si al menos se casase con una mujer... -deja caer sutilmente. Le sostiene la mirada a Miranda hasta que la otra mujer carraspea y empieza a ojear los documentos, confirmando lo que Ariel sospecha. Todos saben que Saray es lesbiana, más de uno debe intuir que no se casa por decisión propia. Y la única persona que podría hacer algo por impedirlo se dedica a pasar página, literalmente, y empezar a hablar sobre el tráfico de drogas en la cárcel.

-Vamos a repetir los análisis a todas las presas sospechosas de consumir. Carrasco, ayuda a Sandoval a organizarlo. 

 

Léase, Carrasco haz un turno de más y ocúpate tú de los análisis mientras Sandoval se encierra en su despacho a hacer sabe Dios qué y se lleva la mitad del mérito. Ariel suspira, pero no dice nada. Al menos no le toca a ella cotillear el correo de todas las presas de la cárcel.

 

* * *

 

 

Entre que la directora propone medidas estúpidas y más propias de parvulario que de una cárcel, Fabio se lo hace notar, el imbécil de Valbuena empieza a decir gilippolleces y Sandoval finge intentar calmar el ambiente, Zulema calcula que las reuniones de funcionarios suelen durar de media en torno a una hora.

 

Es por ello por lo que se sorprende al encontrarse de bruces con Ariel al salir de su consulta. 

 

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí? -pregunta la psiquiatra, frunciendo el ceño. Zulema se encoge de hombros.

-Me ha vuelto la regla, buscaba un nolotil.

 

La regla no le baja en otros quince días pero duda mucho que Ariel lleve la cuenta. Le sostiene la mirada durante unos instantes a la vez que muestra sus manos, vacías. Y es que no se lleva nada que pueda guardar en sus manos.

 

Ariel suspira. Tiene unas ojeras que rivalizan con las de Saray después de su ruptura con la Rizos y Zulema sinceramente no entiende cómo sigue con los tacones después de dos turnos. Tampoco es que le importe demasiado. Una Ariel agotada es también una Ariel con pocas ganas de discutir con una de las presas más chungas.

-Ahora no puedo. Tengo que hacer unos análisis, así que vete a Sandoval -por el tono con el que lo dice, Ariel no sólo está agotada sino también cabreada. Zulema sonríe. Es divertido verla cabreada-. Y si no te lo quiere dar, le tocas los cojones hasta que lo haga. No es una sugerencia.

 

Zulema alza los pulgares y se pira a su celda antes de que Ariel cambie de opinión y la mande de cabeza a aislamiento. Jamás lo ha hecho con ninguna presa. De hecho, Zulema sabe que en ocasiones ha ayudado a ocultar faltas menores. Pero también sabe que las cámaras la han visto entrar en la consulta, y que ella no es una presa cualquiera.

 

Una vez en su celda, manda a Saray a montar guardia durante los cuarenta segundos que tarda en sacar el teléfono y enviar un mensaje.

 

**_A: número oculto_ **

_Ya_ _tenemos médico_

_(ver ubicación_ _adjunta_ )

 

* * *

 

-Tere, no te voy a pedir que no te chutes nada porque nos conocemos y las dos sabemos que te vas a seguir chutando. Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?

 

No sería ni la primera ni la segunda vez que Ariel o Sandoval tienen que salvarla de una sobredosis. Tere se revuelve sobre el sofá, visiblemente incómoda y colocada, pero hace un esfuerzo por sonreír y asiente.

-No hace falta que os preocupéis, de verdad, si yo controlo...

-Estupendo -Ariel saca el bote de plástico del cajón de la mesa y lo pone frente a Tere-. Nos han pedido que os hagamos análisis, ya sabes cómo va.

 

La expresión traicionada de Tere casi le hace gracia a Ariel. Casi.

 

* * *

 

Ariel aprecia a Palacios. Mucho. De verdad que sí. Pero cuando se lo cruza por el módulo, reconoce que tiene ganas de esquivarle.

-Palacios, no tengo tiempo. Llevo tres horas con los putos análisis y aún tengo que perseguir a trece presas más -le explica sin detenerse. Palacios se apresura a seguirle el paso.

-Ya, si ya oí antes a Miranda, pero es que... Joder, Ariel, que tengo un problema.

 

Algo en su tono de voz hace que Ariel se gire, justo a tiempo para ver cómo su amigo empieza a sacar algo del bolsillo. Algo que se parece demasiado a...

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? -susurra Ariel, agarrándole la mano para evitar que saque droga del bolsillo en mitad del puto módulo-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Miranda me hizo registrar las taquillas de los funcionarios. Encontré esto en la de Valbuena y lo escondí, pero ahora creo que la he cagado. La he cagado, ¿verdad? Joder, la he...

-Trae.

 

Palacios está tan nervioso que a Ariel no le cuesta nada arrebatarle la pequeña bolsita mientras tapa a ambos con los expedientes de las presas. La mete en el bolsillo de la bata y echa un vistazo a su alrededor, pero ninguna presa parece haberse dado cuenta.

 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -pregunta Palacios, observando los alrededores con mucho más nerviosismo (y menos disimulo) que Ariel. La joven bufa y echa a andar. No tiene tiempo para ocuparse personalmente, pero sabe quién está bastante aburrido y de mala hostia en esos momentos.

 

* * *

  

La cara de Fabio cuando varias horas después Ariel deja la droga frente a él, junto a su taza de café, es todo un poema.

-¿Se puede saber qué...?

-Miranda hizo que Palacios registrase las taquillas de los funcionarios. Encontró esto en la de Valbuena, pero no lo denunció en su momento, y a ti no te cae demasiado bien Valbuena así que supongo que ya se te ocurrirá algo -explica Ariel alegremente-. Hasta luego, que llego tarde a una boda.

 

Mientras se acerca a los baños para lavarse un poco (lleva una mañana entera manejando análisis de orina de una decena de presas y... En fin) a Ariel se le ocurre que lo que ha hecho no está demasiado bien. La noción aparece vagamente en su cabeza para esfumarse tan rápido como llegó. Que le den a Valbuena. Un funcionario consumiendo drogas nunca es síntoma de nada bueno. No es problema de Ariel.

 

Por no hablar de que realmente le pica la curiosidad. Tiene ganas de ver lo que hace Fabio.

 

Pero por el momento, bastante hace con llegar a la boda de Saray apenas segundos antes de que comience. La pobre se queda mirándola totalmente desubicada y Miranda le lanza una mirada asesina, pero Ariel se limita a sonreírle a Saray y retirarse al fondo de la sala, donde apenas puedan verla pero ella ve toda la sala. A Rizos, de testigo y con cara de funeral. A los familiares de Saray, aparentemente contentos a excepción de una mujer que debe ser su madre. Los del novio, que parece que vienen de paseo y que no les importa demasiado la boda.

 

A Zulema, escondida en las sombras a pocos metros de Ariel. Ambas se miran, sorprendidas de ver a la otra ahí. Ariel es la primera que aparta la vista. Apenas se ha cruzado con Zulema desde que le dio el mensaje por su novio en la lavandería y no se siente particularmente deseosa de repetir la experiencia. Bastante ha tenido con el encontronazo de esa mañana.

 

Zulema no parece compartir esa opinión, sin embargo, porque despues de asegurarse de que nadie mira cruza los metros que las separan de dos zancadas y se oculta en las sombras detrás de Ariel.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí? -sisea. Ariel se estremece al tenerla detrás y no poder verla.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. No pareces del tipo de personas que vaya a las bodas de sus amigas -le responde, observando al cura dar comienzo a la ceremonia. Frunce el ceño al ver que Saray, bajo el vestido, menea nerviosamente una pierna-. Pobrecita. No se merece esto. Me dijo que le contaste a sus padres que es lesbiana... No esperaba que la obligasen a seguir adelante con la boda.

-¿Qué te creías?  -bufa Zulema-. ¿Que les importa una mierda que Saray sea lesbiana? Tan sólo se quieren salvar el culo, el resto les da igual. Puro paripé.

-Creéme, sé bastante acerca de paripés familiares.

-¿Tu familia también es una mierda?

-¿La de quién no es una mierda?

-Buena pregunta.

 

Acorralada por la desagradable sensación de haber hablado de más, Ariel espera a que Saray se ponga el anillo antes de irse.

 

* * *

 

 -¡Carrasco! -la llama Castillo cuando Ariel pasa junto a la puerta. La joven retrocede y frunce el ceño, sorprendida al ver el despliegue que hay en la sala de vigilancia. No sabía que hubiesen montado un operativo-. Vente para acá.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-No planeábamos meterte en el operativo, pero aquí Fabio dice que tienes bastante mano izquierda con Zahir. Igual nos vienes bien.

 

Castillo la pone al día rápidamente (Hanbal enviándole un mensaje a Zulema vía billete y verso del Corán, la llamada telefónica que esperan rastrear) y Ariel frunce el ceño, intentando ordenar los acontecimientos en su cabeza.

-De todas formas... Vamos a ver, ¿me explica alguien qué clase de mano izquierda tengo con Zahir? -pregunta, confusa. Fabio se encoge de hombros.

-Hasta la fecha, eres el único funcionario que la ha vigilado durante su estancia en el módulo de peligrosas a quien no ha amenazado, escupido, atacado o alguna combinación de las tres. Tampoco se puede pedir mucho más.

 

Ariel se traga su réplica (tal vez Zulema y el resto de presas respetasen un poco más a los funcionarios si éstos las tratasen como seres humanos) cuando la propia Zulema aparece en las pantallas del circuito de cámaras, en el locutorio.

-... ¿Cómo de legal es esto? -pregunta tras unos segundos.

-Vagamente -Castillo hace un gesto con la mano para que deje de hablar cuando Zulema comienza a marcar un número. La sorpresa de todos va en aumento cuando rastrean la llamada y resulta que el otro teléfono está cerca de la prisión... En su aparcamiento, para ser más exactos. Fabio se levanta y echa a correr tan rápido que empuja a Ariel al pasar, pero ella no se mueve. No aparta los ojos de la pantalla. Hay algo en Zulema, en sus movimientos, en su voz... Algo no le cuadra.

 

- _... denunciar públicamente lo humillante, denigrante y asqueroso que es sentirse vigilada, espiada y controlada... ¡Y sobre todo, que es ilegal! Sin una orden judicial... ¿La tenéis? ¡NO!_

 

No puede evitarlo. A Ariel se le escapa una carcajada cuando Zulema empieza a hablarle directamente a la cámara. La mente de esa mujer es demasiado surrealista. Fabio anunciando por el walkie que el teléfono estaba en el coche de Castillo hace la situación aún más delirante mientras Zulema despotrica algo sobre las fuerzas de seguridad del estado.

- _¡... por no hablar de lo asqueroso y rastrero que es abrir el correo de una presa!_

 

Ariel intenta mantener una expresión seria mientras Castillo aporrea la mesa. Falla estrepitosamente.

 

- _¡Pa chula yo y pa guapo mi novio, putas ratas!_

 

* * *

 

-¿Y cómo esperabas que no me riese? ¿Con ese panorama?

- _Joder, Ariel, ya sé que era de chiste, pero tienes a Miranda cabreada_ -protesta Palacios-. _Se va a la mierda el operativo de Castillo, y tú riéndote. Reconoce que no has quedado muy bien._

 

Ariel se encoge de hombros mientras hace malabarismos con las llaves de su casa, el paraguas y el maletín. Se recoloca el móvil entre la barbilla y el hombro antes de abrir la cerradura.

-Si te digo la verdad, me importa una mierda. Ellos tampoco quedan bien cargándome todo el trabajo sucio que a Sandoval no le apetece hacer. Ya sabes a quién le toca ayudar durante la visita del ginecólogo, ¿verdad?

_-¿No se supone que el jueves librabas?_

-Se supone -bufa Ariel. Cruza la puerta y lanza a un lado el paraguas y al otro el maletín para poder cerrarla en condiciones-. Ya verás el cabreo de Marta.

_-Estáis..._

-Mal. Estamos mal.

_-Lo siento._

-No es culpa tuya. 

 

Al estar hablando de parejas, Ariel siente el impulso de ser un poco más entrometida de la cuenta y preguntarle a Palacios por... Incluso si no hubiese escuchado los rumores en la sala de funcionarios, tendría que estar ciega para no ver según qué miraditas le echa su amigo a Fabio.

 

Al final no pregunta nada. A medias porque no es bonito que te saquen del armario a la fuerza (y en eso ella tiene experiencia), a medias porque hay algo que le llama la atención.

 

-¿Palacios? Te llamo en dos minutos.

 

Cuelga y deja el teléfono sobre la mesa. De estar casada con otra persona, ni siquiera se fijaría. Pero está casada con Marta, y Marta es una maniática del orden. En su casa nunca hay un cojín hundido, una arruga indeseada, un adorno fuera de lugar. Siempre esta impecable, estática, como una fotografía. Ariel puede describir su casa a la perfección y acertar con el más mínimo detalle, porque siempre está igual. Parece una casa de anuncio, es algo que la pone de los nervios.

 

Y la cortina se ha movido. Está segurísima de ello. Al igual que está segura de que el recuerdo de Barcelona que descansa sobre una repisa no estaba mirando hacia ese lado, al igual que está segura de que la fotografía de su boda que preside la librería está un poco demasiado a la derecha. Pondría la mano en el fuego. E incluso aunque se equivocase...

 

Tienen una alfombra blanca, inmaculada, con pelo. Ariel la odia. Parece que han despellejado a un caniche gigante y han puesto la piel en el suelo, pero a Marta le encanta. Marta jamás saldría de casa dejando huellas sobre esa alfombra. Marta ha salido esa mañana a una guardia de veinticuatro horas de la que aún no ha vuelto. Ariel ha hecho la guardia nocturna y se ha chupado la del día por culpa de Sandoval y los putos análisis.

 

Ninguna de las dos ha pisado la casa, y aún así Ariel puede ver con toda claridad tres huellas sobre la puta alfombra peluda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo sigue mucho el de la serie pero bueno, he intentado darle un par de giros. Also, aprovecho ahora para escribir un poco porque en cuanto avance el cuatri probablemente volveré a desaparecer :')


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel se sobresalta al oír el chasquido de la puerta de la consulta abriéndose.

 

Aún adormilada, se incorpora sobre el sofá. Siempre cierra con llave cuando se queda a dormir en la prisión, siempre, y a pesar de que la puerta está cerrada de nuevo, Ariel tiene la certeza de que no lo ha soñado. Hay alguien más con ella, en la habitación.

 

Se le escapa un chillido cuando alguien se tumba junto a ella en el sofá, pero en seguida le tapan la boca.

 

-Soy yo, idiota.

 

Medio en shock, Ariel tarda varios segundos en reaccionar mientras nota a Zulema acomodándose en el sofa.

-¿Qué coño haces...?

-Abrázame.

 

No espera a que lo haga. Zulema le agarra el brazo y se lo echa por encima, cogiendo con fuerza su mano y llevándosela al pecho mientras Ariel lucha por determinar si realmente está despierta después de todo.

 

-¿Qué haces mañana a las cuatro de la tarde?

 

Ariel frunce el ceño. Despierta, tiene que estar despierta. Su subconsciente definitivamente no es capaz de elaborar situaciones tan retorcidas como las que crea Zulema Zahir a su paso.

-Si así es como piden una cita en tu pueblo, vas por mal camino.

-En mi pueblo no se piden citas, en mi pueblo te casan y a tomar por culo -el resoplido de Zulema poco hace por eliminar el malestar que siente Ariel al oír esas palabras-. ¿Qué haces mañana a las cuatro?

-Se... Se supone que tengo que echar una mano en la enfermería -balbucea la joven-. Viene un ginecólogo del hospital.

-Vale, pues le vas dando puerta. Te voy a necesitar.

 

Ariel inspira hondo cuando la presión sobre su mano aumenta. No llega a hacerle daño, pero la amenaza está ahí.

-Está bien -susurra tras unos segundos. 

-¿Así, sin más? -la sorpresa de Zulema casi se puede palpar en sus palabras-. Te tenía por alguien con un poco más de...

-Un poco más de nada, Zulema. No planeo acabar como Paloma, o como Yolanda. Se llama instinto de supervivencia.

-Ya.

 

Pero realmente es así de sencillo. Ariel podría testificar en contra de Zulema por el asesinato de Yolanda, y como psiquiatra de la prisión tendría toda la credibilidad del mundo. Pero no lo va a hacer. Tiene muy claro que no duraría dos días, que Zulema la arrastraría a una esquina oscura y sin cámaras y le haría desear su muerte hasta concedérsela del modo más doloroso posible.

 

¿Qué es hacerle un pequeño favor, al lado de encubrir un asesinato?

 

-Dime una cosa -susurra cuando llevan varios minutos en silencio-. Fue tu novio el que se coló hace dos días en mi casa, ¿verdad?

 

Zulema bosteza y se acurruca más contra Ariel.

-Estás muy guapa en las fotos de tu boda.

 

A Ariel se le hiela la sangre en las venas.

 

Durante unos instantes se plantea echar a Zulema de su sofá y de su consulta, pero termina llegando a la conclusión de que no merece la pena. Apoya la mejilla contra la cabeza de Zulema y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Cuando Zulema abandona la consulta varias horas después, justo antes de que amanezca, Ariel finge estar dormida.

  

* * *

 

Lo que menos necesita después de una noche sin dormir por culpa de Zulema, es verse en medio de una reunión sobre la propia Zulema.

 

El cansancio no le permite centrarse demasiado, pero se da cuenta de algo cuando Castillo sugiere que Zulema planea fugarse durante el traslado al juzgado. Es fácil. Demasiado fácil de preveer. En cuanto escucha esa posibilidad, Ariel está totalmente segura de que si Zulema se fuga no va a ser así.

 

Se plantea intervenir. Interrumpir a Castillo y sus tonterías sobre el Corán que no vienen a cuento (Zulema jamás basaría nada en su religión. No es estúpida. Tiene que saber que en un país como España, lo primero que ve en ella la gente es a una terrorista musulmana. Poco importa que el de terrorismo sea justo uno de los pocos cargos que nunca ha tenido).

 

Ariel abre la boca para contarle todo esto a Castillo, y acto seguido la cierra.

 

-¿... algún cambio en ella? ¡Carrasco!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -pregunta Ariel. Mira a su alrededor, confusa al ver todas las miradas sobre ella. Fabio bufa.

-Voy a pillarte un café -dice mientras se aleja.

-¿Has notado algún cambio en su actitud, algo raro en ella?

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? -pregunta la joven a la defensiva-. Nunca viene a terapia.

-Ya, pero está muy suave desde la guardia que tuviste con ella -le responde Fabio, pasándole una taza de café. Ariel le da un trago y frunce el ceño al notar que está casi frío-. ¿Algo que contarnos?

-Yo no sé nada sobre lo que hace o deja de hacer Zulema. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar que Zulema, o cualquier otra presa para el caso, no la lía conmigo porque las trato como putos seres humanos? -protesta Ariel cuando Miranda la mira arqueando una ceja-. Si todo vuestro argumento se basa en que Zulema no amenazó con colgarme del pararrayos durante la _única_ guardia que tuve con ella, perdéis el tiempo. No hay nada raro en ella, sigue exactamente igual que siempre. La única diferencia es que yo no me he dedicado a putearla.

-¿Putearla?

 

Fabio está a punto de ponerse colorado debido al enfado. Ariel le interrumpe rápidamente.

-Las tenéis puteadas, a ellas y a todas las de su celda. Entre tú dándole hostias a Zulema a la mínima de cambio y Valbuena despertándolas a gritos todas las mañanas, me sorprende que todavía no os hayan clavado un pincho. En el fondo se comportan como niñas pequeñas.

-Niñas pequeñas que te pueden degollar en el baño -añade Castillo. Ariel se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo. Si sois tan torpes como para entrar en su juego. Después del numerito con el correo de Zulema, podría organizar un motín y eso no significaría que pretendiese fugarse. No significaría otra cosa que vosotros le habéis tocado los cojones, así que ahora ella os va a tocar los cojones a vosotros. Es un puto juego de niños. No se puede predecir una fuga en base a eso. No se puede predecir a Zulema.

-¿Entonces no crees que planee fugarse durante el traslado al juzgado?

-Castillo, lo que yo crea o deje de creer es irrelevante -suspira Ariel-. ¿Cuántas fugas e intentos de fuga tiene en su historial? Los cuatro sabemos que si Zulema realmente quiere fugarse, lo va a hacer. Ya sea después de pasarse una semana organizando motines, o después de convertirse en hermanita de la caridad. 

 

* * *

 

A las cuatro menos siete minutos, Ariel resopla de impaciencia. ¿Se puede saber qué coño trama Zulema? No la ha visto en todo el día, pero aún así no se atreve a pensar que lo de las cuatro fuese... ¿Para qué montar el paripé de colarse en la consulta si realmente no la necesita? ¿Para marear a Ariel?

 

Aún a pesar de no estar para nada segura de lo que hace, Ariel se comporta como una persona totalmente racional... Y se esconde en los baños. Se consuela pensando en que así, al menos, Sandoval va a ejercer sus funciones. Para variar.

 

No pasan ni dos minutos hasta que Sandoval empieza a llamarla por el walkie. Aburrida, Ariel sintoniza la frecuencia de los funcionarios.

-¿Palacios? ¿Estás ahí?

- _¿Ariel? ¿Qué haces en esta frecuencia?_

 _-_ Es una larga historia. ¿Qué te cuentas?

- _Poca cosa, estoy haciendo la guardia en... Hostia._

 _-_ ¿Palacios? -Ariel frunce el ceño cuando su amigo no responde-. ¡Palacios!

 

El walkie emite un sonido de estática que le hace apartarlo. Palacios ha cambiado a la frecuencia general.

- _So... Solicito refuerzos en la lavandería_ -dice con voz temblorosa-.  _Ha habido un accidente. Un accidente muy grave._

 

Ariel comprueba la hora en su teléfono. Las 16:01.

-¡Me cago en la puta!

 

Sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Casi se descalabra por las escaleras debido a los tacones pero de algún modo se las ingenia para adelantar a Valbuena. Ariel se detiene en seco durante unos instantes en la entrada de la lavandería.

-Joder, joder, joder... -murmura antes de echar a correr de nuevo. Derrapa al llegar junto a Zulema y se hace daño en las rodillas al agacharse-. ¿Zulema? ¡Zulema!

 

Le da unos golpes en las mejillas pero Zulema no da señales ni de notarlos. Ariel respira aceleradamente mientras comprueba que respira y que tiene pulso, mientras intenta determinar la gravedad de las quemaduras. Palacios y Valbuena revoloteando a su alrededor no ayudan precisamente.

-Decidle a Sandoval que prepare morfina y que llame a una ambulancia -ordena. Va a necesitar un hospital. Intenta mover a Zulema para tumbarla boca arriba, pero se detiene al ver que las feroces quemaduras que tiene por todo el torso se extienden también a la espalda. Alza la mirada y frunce el ceño al ver a los funcionarios parados como dos pasmarotes-. ¡AHORA!

 

Entre que Zulema pesa más de lo que aparenta y que deben tener cuidado con las quemaduras, Ariel necesita la ayuda de Palacios y Valbuena para llevarla a la enfermería con ayuda de una sábana. Sandoval por una vez ha hecho lo que le ha pedido y tiene preparada una camilla con morfina, aunque Ariel se asegura de que el gotero esté programado con la dosis correcta antes de ponerle la vía a Zulema. Lo hace con más fuerza de la necesaria y respira con alivio cuando Zulema da un respingo y abre los ojos de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño has hecho? -le pregunta en voz baja. Zulema tan sólo emite un siseo de dolor y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

 

La hipótesis oficial, proporcionada por Palacios, es que se trata de una venganza de Anabel. A Ariel le importa una mierda la opinión de Miranda al respecto, lo único que le importa en esos momentos es que una persona con quemaduras de segundo tirando a tercer grado puede perfectamente morir. Si quería conocer hasta dónde llega la necesidad de Zulema de escapar... La tiene delante cuantificada en forma de quemaduras. Si no se tratase de una artimaña tan arriesgada, Ariel incluso la admiraría. Pero la muy idiota ha estado a punto de matarse. 

 

Fabio y Palacios llegan mientras Ariel cubre las quemaduras con gasas asépticas. La voz de Palacios la irrita más de lo habitual, pero se obliga a mantener la cabeza gacha mientra se asegura de que en las gasas no haya ninguna doblez que pueda agravar las heridas. Zulema está temblando tan fuerte que la camilla se sacude pero de algún modo no ha entrado en shock y Ariel lo lamenta, puesto que así al menos no sentiría dolor.

 

-.... iré en la ambulancia -escucha decir a Castillo-. ¿Y Sandoval? Se supone que tiene que acompañarnos en la ambulancia, es el protocolo.

 

Ariel ahoga un gemido de dolor cuando de repente Zulema le aprieta la mano tan fuerte que la joven puede sentir todos y cada uno de sus huesos crujiendo. Mensaje recibido.

-Puedo ir yo -se ofrece-. Hoy hay mucho ajetreo en la enfermería, pero no necesitan un psiquiatra.

 

Mientras se sube a la ambulancia arrastrada por la camilla (Zulema se niega a soltarle la mano, como si pensase que la fuese a dejar tirada, así que se esfuerza por no alejarse para poder ocultar sus manos bajo las sábanas) Ariel piensa que es tan, tan fácil engañarles a todos, que no se sorprende de que las presas lo hagan.

 

* * *

 

  _Lo único que siente es dolor. El pinchazo de la vía de morfina en su brazo, la mano de Ariel, y dolor. Zulema sabe que podría hacerlo desaparecer si dejase de apretar el tubo de la vía entre los dedos, si dejase que la morfina entrase en su sangre. Pero necesita estar despierta. Consciente._

 

_Un nuevo latigazo de dolor la sacude de cabeza a los pies. Inconscientemente, Zulema aprieta más la mano de Ariel. Le está haciendo daño pero aún así la joven no cambia un ápice su expresión. Zulema pensaría que está aburrida de no ser porque nota su pulso a mil, en la muñeca, la misma muñeca en la que tiene un reloj digital. 16:59._

 

_No sabe qué espera, por eso le da un vuelco el corazón cuando a través de las ventanas traseras de la ambulancia alcanza a ver la parte superior de un par de coches. Cuando segundos después la ambulancia se detiene, Zulema sabe que hay otros dos coches frente a ellos._

 

_-¿Por qué coño nos paramos? -le pregunta Castillo al conductor de la ambulancia._

 

_El reloj de Ariel pita automáticamente. 17:00._

 

_Los sonidos de los disparos ahogan el ruido de las sirenas de policías. Castillo exhibe una amplia colección de palabrotas mientras saca su pistola a toda prisa y Ariel mira en todas direcciones. No ha entrado en pánico, pero Zulema ve cómo agarra una jeringuilla y se las ingenia para abrirla con la única mano que tiene libre._

 

_Tres... Dos.... Uno._

 

_Zulema tira de Ariel hacia ella cuando las puertas de la ambulancia se abren de par en par. Su grito de dolor cuando la joven cae sobre sus heridas no se escucha por encima de los disparos que pasan por donde ella había estado apenas dos segundos antes y atraviesan a Castillo de lado a lado. Gotas de su sangre se mezclan con las pecas de Ariel._

 

_Dos hombres entran en la ambulancia y Zulema honestamente no esperaba que Ariel se deshiciese de su mano. La observa clavar la jeringuilla en el cuello de uno de los hombres y apretar el émbolo hasta el fondo antes de salir corriendo. Zulema la escucha gritar segundos después, mientras la bajan de la ambulancia y la ciega el sol._

 

_Lo siguiente que sabe es que la meten apresuradamente en una furgoneta, que dos hombres traen a Ariel casi en volandas y la empujan al interior de la furgoneta. Ariel cae de bruces, pero no tarda en ponerse en pie y Zulema la ve mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que defenderse. Le deben haber pegado un puñetazo puesto que le sangran la nariz y el labio._

 

_Ariel no se está quieta hasta que alguien le pone una pistola frente a la cara._

_-No hagas tonterías. Mantén viva a Zulema -le ordenan, y Zulema casi llora al reconocer la voz de Karim. Su tío le lanza a Ariel una bolsa de la que se desparrama el contenido, principalmente artículos de primeros auxilios, y cierra de un golpe la puerta de la furgoneta._

 

Zulema abre los ojos y mira el reloj de Ariel. 17:01. La ambulancia no se detiene. Llena de rabia, cierra los ojos y aprieta la mano de Ariel hasta que la escucha sisear de dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos por el precio de uno, parezco aquí la Antonia...


End file.
